


Best Seat in the House

by Shay_Moonsilk



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Cock Warming, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Feeding Kink, Fluff and Smut, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Scene: Globe Theatre 1601 (Good Omens), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26760952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Moonsilk/pseuds/Shay_Moonsilk
Summary: Aziraphale returns from Edinburgh, delighted to see Hamlet has become a smashing success. To his further delight, Crowley takes him to see a packed performance.Grateful, Aziraphale looks for a way to thank him.Luckily, the demon knows a perfect and rather public way for the angel to express his gratitude. Aziraphale has an unforgettable night at the theatre ahead of him.Written for the Kinks4Kindness Charity Zine.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 194
Collections: Volume 1: Forbidden Fantasies





	Best Seat in the House

Aziraphale was no sucker; he was well aware that Crowley cheated at their coin toss for Edinburgh. Though he didn’t mind losing. It was worth it because all he had to do was make pleading eyes at his lover to be rewarded with Hamlet, which was what he really wanted anyway. So he focused on the blessing and the temptation, so he could get back to London and give his demon a proper thank you. 

Crowley, ever the solicitous paramour, was there to greet him properly as Aziraphale rode back into London. The demon stood by his horse, reaching up with a hand to help Aziraphale dismount. Despite being thin and lean, there was a hidden strength to Crowley’s arms, and it showed in the way he was able to half guide, half carry Aziraphale down so they could stand together. 

“So, how was it?” Crowley asked. He offered his arm, and Aziraphale smiled and took it. 

“Went without a hitch,” was his answer. “I also sent your report to your apartment, so you may look it over before filing it.” 

“My helpful angel,” Crowley praised, pressing a kiss to his temple. The kind word sent a delightful shiver through Aziraphale, and he smiled, glad to have pleased his lover. 

“I almost feel bad,” Crowley admitted, “wasting your beautiful prose on the likes of Hastur. I’m not so sure he can even read.” 

Aziraphale chortled. “Well, as long as you uphold your work, you’re free to do as you like up here. Speaking of, how has everything been?”

Crowley snorted. “You don’t need to play that game. You want to know that your old pal Willy’s doing alright.”

“His name is William,” Aziraphale insisted, stressing the name. “And yes, but I wanted to be polite.” 

“Oh yes, of course,” Crowley agreed sarcastically, “Perfectly polite principality you are.” 

Aziraphale huffed, sore from the long ride, and made to pull away. The grip that held him to Crowley tightened. “No no, you know I’m teasing,” Crowley consoled, “And you’re not gonna leave me alone tonight, I’ve been so lonely without you. Besides, I’ve planned something you’re going to like.”

That made Aziraphale perk up. “What is it?” 

“No no, patient principalities are good at waiting,” Crowley said, and Aziraphale realized they were walking in the direction of the Globe Theatre. 

There was quite the large crowd amassing for Hamlet, a far cry from the day it was just the two of them with a few others. Aziraphale was delighted, and it was evident by the way he gasped in appreciation. 

“Thank you,” He whispered, squeezing Crowley’s arm delightedly. 

Crowley didn’t reply, but he did take him up the stairs, which surprised him. “Weren’t we going to view from the stands?” Aziraphale asked, and the demon shook his head. 

“Nah,” was the answer, “I’ve bought out a box tonight.” 

Aziraphale let out another small gasp and felt himself blush at the effort his love had gone to. “Oh, that must have been a fortune!” He said, neverminding that they could miracle however much money they needed at any given moment. 

“Had someone I wanted to spend it on,” Crowley said, flashing his grin directly at him. Aziraphale blushed deeper, ducking his gaze into his shoulder. 

Up and up they went, and Crowley really had gone all out for the occasion! When they finally reached their box, there were trays of grapes, nuts, and cheeses just for them. Really, for Aziraphale. There were two bottles of wine. 

“Oh, this is splendid,” Aziraphale smiled at him, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek. 

Crowley smiled back at him. “Why not pour us some wine?” He ordered softly, “I know you’re sore from riding all day, so we’re not doing anything nearly so strenuous.” 

“Well thank you,” Aziraphale said, ignoring the flare of disappointment at those words. For Crowley, he didn’t mind doing anything strenuous. Because Crowley had asked, he poured two glasses and handed one to his demon. They clinked their glasses and took a sip. Crowley sat, and Aziraphale took a seat by his side, curling into him. For a little while, they were content to cuddle and chat, and Aziraphale could feel himself slowly relax as he gave a recount of his travels. 

When he had finished his glass, Crowley took it and refilled it. Yet when Aziraphale reached for it back, it was withheld from him. 

“I’ve used a miracle,” Crowley said, “To ensure that no one sees us.” 

Aziraphale was breathless. They had never done anything so brazenly in public. There had been trysts in Inns, and in their respective homes, but never anything in front of others! He looked at the rows of people that were filling the stands. Gone were the days of the two of them standing with perhaps five others. The Theatre was completely full, with the standing area at the bottom packed full so there was nary a gap between. It was such a deliciously sinful thing to engage in, and Aziraphale couldn’t wait. 

“What would you like me to do?” Aziraphale asked, unable to hide his excitement. 

Crowley grinned sharply at the obedience. “I’d like you to lose the pants. I want you bare from the waist down, love.” 

Aziraphale carefully unfastened his eyelets, the fastenings that pinned his trunkhose to the doublet, swallowing as he made sure each was undone before removing the decorated garment. Crowley took it from him, taking care to fold it and place it in the chair that Aziraphale had been occupying moments before. The angel then pulled down his leggings, but Crowley stopped him from going any further. 

In turn, the demon simply reached to undo his own fly, letting his cock come out. Aziraphale’s mouth watered at the sight of it. Without realizing it, he had instinctively begun to kneel. 

“No no no,” Crowley chided gently, “That’s not what we’re doing right now angel.” 

He chortled at the pout and slight whine Aziraphale made in protest. Crowley made a sympathetic hum. “It’s alright darling, next time.” 

Instead, he gently reached out to take Aziraphale’s hips in his hands and gently turned him so he was instead facing out, viewing the crowds below and the stage. Crowley didn’t bother trying to hide that he was groping the soft skin beneath his hands. 

“Such exquisite hips,” he praised, “these thighs, calves. And  _ this,”  _ he leaned forward and Aziraphale let out a yelp. Crowley had bit his derriere! 

“Tastiest thing here,” Crowley continued as if he hadn’t made a noise. 

“Is this,” Aziraphale was struggling to find the words. The sensations were so warm, so welcoming. All he wanted was to sink into them and never resurface. “Is this what you had planned? So I could thank you for Hamlet?”

“Of course,” Crowley said, leaning forward to suck a mark where he had bitten. Aziraphale let out a moan, glad he didn’t have to worry about muffling his voice. “For your thank-you,” His dominant commanded, “You’re going to hold onto the railing, and stay as still as you can for me, alright?”

Aziraphale nodded, and he didn’t need to look to know that Crowley was grinning behind him. Ever since he and Crowley made love in Eden the demon had always made sure to tell Aziraphale with no reservation just how much he admired and appreciated the angel’s rear. Crowley leaned forward, and Aziraphale gasped as he felt the demon’s tongue work its way into him. 

“Oh! Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale cried out. Crowley tightened his grip on his hips and bit on one of his cheeks, moaning into it. After leaving a few more marks with his teeth, his forked tongue returned to the hole. A quick miracle lubricated his fingers, and one of them joined his tongue to stretch him out. Aziraphale whimpered, and his hips jerked against his will as Crowley’s second finger found his prostate. 

“I thought I told you to stay still,” Crowley growled, but Aziraphale could hear the smile in his voice. 

“I’m sorry,” Aziraphale whimpered, trying to keep his hips still. It didn’t stop Crowley from continuing to thrust, stretching him out until he could take four of his fingers. After Crowley deemed him sufficiently stretched, he pulled back and withdrew his fingers. He smiled as Aziraphale cried out in protest, and tried to thrust his hips back to keep his fingers in place. 

Crowley chuckled, pressing a kiss to the small of his back. “No no, no more fingers,” He commanded, “Now you’re ready for my cock darling.” He heard the sharp intake and knew Aziraphale had liked that. 

“You’re not going to ride me,” Crowley informed him, “But you’re going to be on my lap now.” 

“What do you mean?” Aziraphale asked, trying not to turn around. 

“You know how exquisite I find your arse,” Crowley said, and Aziraphale nodded, “Well, I thought that it would be just  _ scrumptious  _ for it to keep my cock warm during the play.” 

Aziraphale felt dizzy from the euphoria of that statement. “C-can I?” he stammered, “But, but what if I fall off?” 

Crowley scoffed. “If you could ride a horse, you can stay on this saddle,” He lightly teased, “And I’m going to keep you safe like I always do.” 

Carefully, he helped Aziraphale walk backward and sit over his cock. Aziraphale gasped and whimpered as he was filled, and Crowley gently shushed him, wrapping his arms around him from behind. 

“Just like this darling,” He encouraged, “There we go, much nicer than a horse, hm?” 

Aziraphale keened, his voice coming out in a higher pitch. “I know,” Crowley agreed, stroking his stomach, “It is, isn’t it?” 

It was, and Aziraphale knew this was better than heaven. The voices from the stage floated up, not that it mattered; he couldn’t make out what was said. One of Crowley’s hands gently stroked his cheek, and Aziraphale opened his mouth to suck on his fingers. Crowley let out a small laugh, jostling Aziraphale in his lap. Aziraphale gasped, squirming as his cock brushed against the angel’s prostate. Crowley gently shushed him, stroking his stomach as Aziraphale moved his hips in circles, to prolong the stimulation. 

“Do you want to come?” He asked. Crowley hadn’t touched Aziraphale’s cock, but it stood, hard and dripping between his legs. Aziraphale nodded, and Crowley kissed his shoulder. 

“Can you come without me touching your cock?” 

“I- I don’t know,” Aziraphale admitted. “Do you want me to?”

Crowley groaned appreciatively. “Such a good angel for me,” He praised, and Aziraphale felt like he could float away, light as he felt. 

“We’re going to see if you can,” Crowley decided. “Keep moving your hips, yes, just like that, keep going.” 

While Aziraphale moved his hips, Crowley decided to keep indulging his angel. Soon Aziraphale felt a grape being pressed against his lips, and he opened his mouth to bite into the fruit. Crowley fed him bites of fruits and cheeses, and Aziraphale moaned at the sensation of being filled on both ends. 

After a few moments of feeding him bites, Crowley decided that Aziraphale wasn’t quite overwhelmed enough. While he kept feeding him bites, his other hand moved from stroking his stomach to grasping his cock. Aziraphale broke off to gasp and cry out, and Crowley gently shushed him. 

“Come on,” Crowley ordered, “be a good little angel for me.” 

Aziraphale wanted to be good. Really, truly wanted it. So he forced his body to relax and lean even more against his demon. His head leaned back against his shoulder, where he took every mouthful that was pressed against his lips. The angel’s hips moved in a small circle, where every jerk against his prostate made him thrust into Crowley’s hands. His orgasm crested like a wave, where just the right combination of food, the demon’s cock, and his hands had Aziraphale coming with a sigh, shuddering through the waves of pleasure. 

Crowley made a low, satisfied noise, letting himself give into Aziraphale’s pleasure. He released but expended another miracle to stay hard. The play was still going on, after all. Crowley continued to slowly feed him bites and nibbles from the trays, and Aziraphale moaned in delighted oversensitivity around each mouthful. 

The flavors of the food with the sensation of being filled were lovely. His demon's arms were around him, and they were surrounded by people taking in a play because Crowley had made it so. Everything about their evening was evidence of Crowley’s love, and it was a more intoxicating sensation than any wine. 

From his own vantage point, Aziraphale unwound against Crowley, unable to take in a single line from the play, distracted as he was by his demon’s attentions. 

And he enjoyed it all from the very best seat in the house. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
